Rose's Conundrum
by AmazingBethy
Summary: A new transfer to Hogwarts causes quite the stir.


I'm not gonna lie, I was super nervous. The normal people that come here are witches and wizards of the descent of other witches and wizards.

I should probably explain. Hello, my name is Rose and I am a pixie. I'm going to Hogwarts (the famous wizarding school… duh) because I was kicked out of my last school.

Pixies aren't what you think. We are born from plants (mostly flowers) and named after them as well. We grow to be human size. Our wings are not retractable but we can fold them back.

At my old school I hid my wings, but they found out and pixies apparently aren't allowed at Beauxbatons so screw them.

However, I was more nervous about the people than anything else. People can be downright nasty to those who are different.

Only 20 minutes left until we apparated to Hogsmeade. Since I was transferring mid-year there was no Hogwarts express.

A strict lady name Professor McGonagall arrived and took me to Hogsmeade and from there we walked to the castle. I was jittery and nervous, jumping at every little sound.

"Don't worry," she said, "Right now everyone is in the Great Hall for lunch. I'll be taking you to Professor Dumbledore's office to be sorted."

I nodded in acknowledgement, slightly less nervous but now worried about where I'd be sorted.

When we entered the castle I was amazed. There were so many stairs and the walls were covered top to bottom in paintings. It was so much more homey and welcoming than Beauxbaton's plain white walls.

We made our way up and up, so many staircases to try to remember. It took almost 15 minutes, even with Professor McGonagall's brisk pace, to reach Professor Dumbledore's office.

She said what I assumed was the password to some stone gargoyles who sprung to life and let us through. My breathing was uneven and my wings were twitching. I had the serious urge to fly away but I followed her in.

The office was large, larger than I expected. There was a desk in the middle, some shelves filled with books. Every cabinet was filled with knick-knacks and thingy doodles I'd never imagined could exist.

The man behind the desk smiled, "Thank you, Minerva, I can handle it from here." Professor McGonagall nodded and left, "Good afternoon. I am Professor Dumbledore. You are Rose, I presume?"

I nodded, "Hello. Before we started I was wondering how this sorting thing worked."

He pulled out a ratty old hat and said, "You will put this on and he shall decide upon your house."

"HE?" But the hat was already on my head.

'_Oooh, a pixie. I haven't met one of you in quite some time._' I jumped but managed to stay silent. '_Smart, friendly, sharp wit, you could be quite brave if needed-_'

'_Please put me in the house that'll cause the least attraction!_' I thought, begging.

'_Not attention seeking, are you sure?_'

'_Positive._'

'_Better be_' "HUFFLEPUFF!" the last part was yelled, even though Dumbledore was the only other person there.

"I think a change of color is in order." He said, smiling. He tapped my tie lightly with his wand and it changed to add yellow stripes to the already black plane. "The rest of your clothes will have changed as well."

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"You've just missed lunch, are you hungry?" I shook my head; I'd eaten before I'd left home, "Alright. Your classmates are heading to the Herbology Greenhouses. You can start attending classes tomorrow morning and get settled in now or you can start now and settle in later."

I thought for a few moments, "I'd like to start now, if that's alright."

"Class starts in five minutes. If you're late please tell Professor Sprout I sent you." He nodded towards the door and I took that as my signal to go.

It took me quite a while to get downstairs through the many who were traveling up, but once I got down then out the doors and by the time I made it to the greenhouses I realized I didn't even know which one we were in.

I looked in each one until I found them and walked in. Everyone looked up when I entered; some awkwardly looked away while others blatantly stared. I could feel my face reddening as I walked to the only person not at a desk. "Professor Sprout?" I asked.

She nodded, "Professor Dumbledore sent you, right?"

"Yes. I'm Rose."

"Go find a seat and look along with someone please." She said, continuing her explanation.

I walked down the aisle between the tables and tried to avoid the stares. I was almost to the end when I hear a familiar voice hiss my name, "Rose!"

I turned to face the voice and ran over upon seeing who I was, "Neville!" I whispered, joining him. We spent the class catching up since we both know what she was teaching already.

After we were dismissed I gave Neville a sad goodbye and followed my housemates to our next class which ended up being History of Magic

After that I had a free period so I decided to head up to the dorm (which I had been given directions to)

When I reached the painting of the fruit bowl it swung open and out came two tall, identical, redheads.

I ducked my head and tried to walk past but one (who held a bunch of bananas and a potato) said "Oi! Shorty!"

I cringed and turned around, "Yes?"

The other one (carrying two jugs of butterbeer) said, "George, you found a pixie!"

The first one-George- grinned, "I'm George Weasley, what's your name?"

"I'm Rose, and I'd like for you to leave me alone!"

"You're a feisty one! I'm Fred. What if we don't want to leave you alone?"

I glared, "Then I'll just leave."

"You're no fun!" George said, "You should let us show you around school."

"No thanks, I can find my own way. Besides, don't you have somewhere to be with all that food you just stole?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

They both jumped, "Oh! Right…" then George said, "See you around, pixie!" and ran off.

"I HAVE A NAME!" I yelled. They started laughing and soon they were out of sight.

I chuckled and turned back to go into the dorm. At least some people were friendly.

After my free period was over I had Defense Against the Dark arts with the Ravenclaws. DADA was the last class I had so I hid in a corner of the library and did my homework until supper.

I was the last to leave the library (or so I thought) so I wasn't walking particularly fast but once I was about three flights down I heard snickering behind me. I started walking faster but the snickerers caught up and turned me around. The one who had me by the shoulders had shocking blonde hair and grey eyes. He was flanked by two wider guys who, like him, had green and silver striped ties. I groaned inwardly.

"You're the new pixie everyone's been talking about?" the blonde asked, laughing. I nodded slightly and he said, "Your kind aren't welcome here. It's bad enough they let the mudbloods in this place. At least _they're_ human!"

I glared but sighed, "I got kicked out of my last school for hiding it."

He looked like he didn't believe me, "How'd you do that?"

I explained then said, "I couldn't do it again. It was in the papers."

His eyes widened, "You're Rose!" I nodded, confused, "How were you not put in Slytherin?"

"I wanted to attract the least amount of attention after all I've been through."

He rolled his eyes, "You seem cool enough, so I'll let you go this time, but if you do something to get on my bad side you'll regret it!" and with that he and his buddies ran off without even telling me their names.

I made it to the Great Hall where it was loud and I hoped to go unnoticed but as soon as I entered it went silent and I froze. Then jeers started coming from the Slytherin table. My face was a deep red as I ran to the Hufflepuff table and sat at a far corner, surrounded by first years.

The first years were quite nice, if a bit too inquisitive. I ate quickly and left before others got the chance; I wasn't hungry anyway.

I went to the common room where I sat in a corner and finished my work. People started coming in so I hid behind my book, hoping I wouldn't be approached.

However, the nice redhead, Susan I think, who'd told me how to get to the common room and dorms came over, "So how are you settling in?"

"Not too bad." I said, "There were a few troubles, but nothing I couldn't handle."

She nodded, "We're usually ignored so you won't make too much spectacle."

I smiled, "Thank you for being so nice."

We ended up spending the rest of our time talking and she introduced me to our dorm mates.

Well, I certainly don't dread Hogwarts anymore.


End file.
